


Broken

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sciezka was always alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Sciezka had always liked books. As a child, she really hadn't been the most athletic tomboy, or the traditional pink-dresses-and-dolls girly-girl. As such, she really hadn't fit in with any of the other children in her class. Inevitably, there had been teasing, which had morphed into bullying. Sciezka was unsure if it was true of everyone's school-day memories, but from her experience, most ten-year-olds had had a lot in common with sociopaths.

Knowing and understanding the meaning behind words such as sociopaths hadn't helped her cause much either.

Her memory, which extended to remembering everything she'd ever read, while very helpful in attaining top marks in class, had also marked her as unusual. An oddity. A freak. Nobody ever spoke to her except to make her cry, and so Sciezka had withdrawn from her peers into a safer place.

Books had been a safe haven. Fantastic, wonderful stories that once read, Sciezka could remember perfectly and enjoy as many times as she wanted. They had not ignored her, or taunted her with cruel words. They were always with her, a comforting knowledge in her mind.

When she had found a job in Central Library, Sciezka had almost cried with happiness. To spend day after day surrounded by books and barely ever having to deal with people had sounded like paradise.

On the day that she lost the job, for spending too much time reading of all things, another part of Sciezka's already battered heart broke.


End file.
